


cryo mortis

by Rangerthefool



Category: Frostpunk (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy setting, Monster Girls, PTSD, Reincarnation, amazon people, bear people, fear of cold, he still remembers his past life, remember that kid who got sent into the generator to fix it so most everyone survived, yeah him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerthefool/pseuds/Rangerthefool
Summary: after saving new London by repairing the generator but, dying in the process young Rufus Edward Barkly met with god and god realized Rufus basically went through a cold hell spun a random wheel and had him reincarnated.
Relationships: keep an eye over here





	1. they live on

**Author's Note:**

> still new to this writing thing trying new things here and there

Cold... that's how the world was now. I miss London but not enough to leave New London. the poor captain every one may hate them I pity the poor soul who had to make the choice between damned if you do or damned if you don't. But through the cold hell of order, religion, and cold we survived but at the cost of hundreds of poor souls, many sacrifices were made but the most influential would be the sacrifice of Rufus Barkly the young engineering prodigy who was sent into the heart of the imploding beacon of heat warmth and hope to keep it from deteriorating or detonating. while descending hearing the chanting cries of" THE CITY MUST SURVIVE THE CITY MUST SURVIVE THE CITY MUst survive. the city may live on but at what cost, the piles of cold and dead pile high our bones cry and our blood slows until the captain approached Rufus and told him what had to be done Rufus knew what had to be done both parents frozen in the coal mines "well the city must survive even in this cold hell" up top the temperature lowers as they hear the *crank* *crank* *thunk** thud* *chunk* * **WHOOSH*** he did it, god rest young Rufus's soul.


	2. why are we here?

warm it was warm uncharacteristically Rufus was confused. In a chair not far away sits a man with a white beard wearing a suit and tie "sit my child" Rufus walked to him and sat across from him. and the old man began his grand speech "you've been through so much your life as bleak as it was you were never angry only sad or understanding, but not happy either you sacrificed your self to save all those left alive and by doing so they will continue to thrive thanks to your sacrifice so you, in my opinion, have earned a second warmer happier life you will remember everything in this new world magic and knights from storybooks in this new world you will be the only normal human male the world will be your oyster t will be forests, small towns, and even vast and grand kingdoms. your life will begin in a beautiful meadow. fate is unsure what will happen after so you could be the change the world needs so please have a good life so I will see you in give or take 100 years" Rufus began "who are you sir?" the old man looked at me with a smile of a golden sun and said one-word "god"

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? I want honest feedback


End file.
